We Live in Grimm
by Sue de Nom
Summary: Mary is faced with the peril of an entire kingdom. Rosalee has found love at last, but what of her warrior training? And Michael and Bella are running for their lives, just praying her husband is still alive. What will come when these characters cross? R
1. Earth and Grimm

We Live in Grimm

EARTH. Earth is a judgmental place. A place where magic is only accepted in fairy tales. Everything on earth is grey and dull, metal and cold. Nothing has life or heart, just nuts and bolts. But it wasn't always that way. There used to be beauty and there used to be evil. There used to be fair maidens and wicked witches. Ugly step sisters and fairy godmothers. There used to be gorgeous kingdoms with silver-scaled, fire-breathing dragons, and the brave knights in shining armor that sought to free their love. Dark lords ruled lands and young warriors stood to fight. But that was a long time ago.

Now children sit in front of televisions and pretend to believe in fairies and the magic that rests on the tips of your eye lashes. Now men and woman walk around taking one another for granted and never really stop to look at each other and admire their own beauty. Now the magic is gone from the world and it is too late to go back.

Everything that was once pure and wicked was banished from earth. Everything once powerful was kicked out like a bad dog into the rain. It lost its magic on earth because no one believed and it all faded away.

But nothing is ever truly dead, that is what magic teaches us. No, it was not dead, not really. Just on earth.

GRIMM. We live in Grimm. Grimm is where those who are too wicked to hold and too innocent to touch live. Everything in Grimm sparkles with fairy dust. The springs are sweet to taste and waterfalls glisten in the sunlight of every day. Castle tops are decorated with waving banners of our country's honor. The sky is sprinkled with thick, billowing, snow white clouds that let the sun shine through onto the never-ending hills of the countryside. The villages are packed with extraordinary characters that could fill a child's ear with tales of such magnificent magnitude that they would tell it for years to come as if it were he, himself that climbed Mount Anderson bare handed with a goat strapped to his back when he was 5 years old.

Princesses were always primped, with faces like angels. Princes that could do no wrong and were well versed and great dancers. These are the treasures of Grimm that most of us hold so dear. But as we all know, if there is a pure good there will always be the pure evil to rival it. So, for every princess there is an evil witch out to do her wrong. For every kingdom there is a dark power with a grudge ready to tear the castle to the ground. For every prince there is a dragon to slay. It is as simple as that.

Grimm is the world that the Earth fairy tales come from. Here is where great men such as the charming Hans Christian Anderson and the sly, cunning Grimm Brothers (for whom this land was named) roamed and gathered the facts of the inhabitants of Grimm. Their stories were nothing but truth. Pure fact. Biographies if you will (well most of them anyway). These men were not visionaries, just very friendly men that gave people hope that they would be recognized once again on Earth. That maybe, one last time, someone would believe in them again.

See, if a character is believed in again, truly understood and widely accepted by the world, they are allowed back in and given normal lives to lead. They are no longer stuck in a world of pompous princes and evil elves. But it is so hard for their tales to believed in the full form, with the brutal pain and gore. All those parts are cut out, like when Cinderella's sister cut her heel off the fit in the glass slipper; no child wants to hear that before they go to bed. But still, they have hope that they one day will return! For some reason people here still think that it is better on Earth. They want to have normal lives and have normal families and go to the normal supermarket and live in normal homes with normal neighbors who are not dwarves or fortune tellers. They say they are done with fairy dust in their sheets and some new hotshot wicked bitch trying to destroy their happiness, every other weekend.

But, I mean, I just don't see it! Where is the fun in going to the supermarket and not seeing Rumpelstiltskin squeezing melons and holding eggplants like first borns. I like having the Seven Dwarves as my neighbors; they're fun. Okay, okay. Maybe the "taking over the kingdom" thing does get kinda old, but still, every once in awhile we get a really imaginative Dark something or other that gives us a run for our money. But still, no one ever sees what is really in front of them and just throw themselves at these "Tale Men" like some cheap five drub magic whore.

So, I don't get it and people constantly say, "Mary, it's a chance to be normal. It's a chance to go and see the real world!" like its some big thing! I am perfectly happy here in my miserable life and I know it wouldn't be any better out there than it is right here in my little shack.


	2. Mary Flaxenglad

1MARYFLAXENGLAD. I am Mary Flaxenglad, a simple goose girl to the king and his bride, and I am one of the Grimm Brother's lesser known tales, therefore I am lesser believed. Mine is the tale of the Goose Girl. A beautiful young princess is betrothed to a prince in a distant land. Her mother gives her three drops of her blood to protect her on her journey. She travels with a waiting-maid and her talking horse Falada (my dad named her). During the trip the princess grows thirsty and asks her waiting-maid to fetch her some water, but the maid rudely tells her to get it herself! So the princess leans over a stream and drinks from her hands. When she does this her mother's drops of blood say "If this your mother knew/Her heart would break in two". Later in the trip, she grows thirsty again and asks her mad for some water and again her maid tells her to climb off her horse and get it herself. When she leans over to drink, the blood says "If this your mother knew/Her heart would break in two", but as she sips from her hands, the handkerchief with her mother's blood falls from her bosom and floats away. The waiting-maid sees this and jumps at the opportunity. The princess returns to her horse, but is now very weak. She can not get back on her horse. Her maid orders her to take her nag, while she rides Falada. The princess has no choice, she has no strength to fight. The maid soon orders her trade clothes, so that the princess wore rags while she rode in stunning gold and silver.

They arrive at the palace and the court takes the waiting-maid as the bride and sends the princess off to be a goose girl with a small boy names Conrad. The false bride orders Falada's head cut off in fears that she might speak and ruin everything. The princess hears of this and asks to have Falada's head put up where she would see it every day. And everyday Falada would say to the princess "Alas young queen, how ill you fare/If this your mother knew/Her heart would break in two". Conrad would hear this every morning then watch as the princess would comb her hair. He wanted a strand of her bright flaxen hair, but she would refuse him and ask the wind to blow his hat away. This made him angry so he told the king. He went to see if we was telling the truth and he heard the horse call her "Queen". He soon discovered the princesses real identity and brought her back to the court. That is where he sentenced the imposter to be stripped naked, locked in a barrel filled with sharp, nail studs and dragged across country by two horses till death. And the princess and the prince lived and loved happily ever after!

This is a lovely story, that gives credit where credit is due. But this is one of those Grimm stories that was stretched to be more "Happily Ever After" instead of "And she continued to live as a goose girl forever, THE END".

The king never believed Conrad's story because that waiting-maid, Roxanne, has the power to hypnotize people with her purple eyes and ample bosoms. That day during our journey, she stole my mother's blood! And that did not make me weak, Roxanne slipped poison into my food that morning. And the king never heard Falada speak because he was too busy sleeping with Roxy! Poor, poor Freddy (that's the prince). He doesn't even realize what his fake bride is doing right in front of his face. But still, as fate would have it, he is head over heels for her and doesn't even know I exist. We are not one of the better tales.

I finally convinced Roxanne to let me move off of the castle grounds and out into the Walt, the little village just over the hill from the castle. King Frederick III is ruler of the provinces Walt, Angeline, and the large city of Emerald (he gained control over that one when the Wizard met a little witch named Dorothy and made it all the way back to Kansas). So the King has a lot on his place trying to train young Freddy to be queen. His wife, Sofia is also having great trouble. She is trying very hard to make Roxanne into a lady fit to be queen. She hasn't had much success.

Its times like these when I wish that I had the courage to stand up and say that I am the real Princess of Aidensburg, and that she is just a slutty imposter. But I know that I would be regarded as coocoo as the Fairy Godmother and dismissed from my job, and sent to be rolled around in a barrel full of nails. Besides, living here lets me keep up with how my mother was doing back home. She is Queen Anne Marie of Aidensburg. It's a beautiful place. We barely ever have invasions. My mom does pretty well on her own. My father died a long time ago when a little goblin assassinated him.

I still dream of getting out of pitiful little Walt to see Mom, but its too dangerous. Lately there have been troops of gremlins lurking around the forests. The jump out onto unsuspecting villages and pillage silver and eat babies...you know, normal gremlin stuff. And besides, I would need a companion to go with me and I would need some new clothes. I can't show up before mother, the Queen of Aidensburg, dressed as the lowly goose girl I am. And she certainly cannot find out that I am content with my life either! That would lead to the beheading of everyone from here to Applecore!

But I need to go back, and I need to talk to Roxane and beg her on my hands and knees to allow me to return. Because just the other day after I had picked up Fred's swords from the blacksmith and a new lock for my cookie jar from the locksmith, I was sitting in Starsmiths, casually sipping my mug of mochchoca woodchip latte when Hans burst through the door and practically broke my table as he sat next to me.

Hans is a friend of mine that I met my first year in Walt. He is from Aidensburg too, but he was peasant while I was there. He was also a Grimm Brother's story, but its kinda a stupid story. This dumbass works for the mast for seven years and receives a hunk of gold bigger than his head and he gets of conned out of it and everything he comes to attain on his journey home, and then when he finally just loses it all he is grateful for it! He is a tall man with some boyish features, but he's cute, and my dearest friend.

"Mary!" he yelps as he a throws himself into the chair next to me. I almost spill my coffee all over my book.

"Hans!" I reply.

"I just got a letter from Harry," that's his cousin back in Aidensburg. Hans knows my secret identity and helps me keep up with the current events back home.

"Yes, and? What did it say?" I put down my coffee and look at him expectantly. He looks frightened, like its bad news. I hate bad news. "Hans! What is it!?" He jumps a little

"It's your mother..." He trails off...goddamn it! You can just tell what's coming next!

"What about my mother, Hans?" I ask more calmly this time.

"She has fallen ill, and..."

"Stop trailing off!"

"She's asking for you! She almost sent a letter to King Frederick..." He bit at his fingers. His big brown eyes looked apologetic and empathetic and just plain adorable, but he trailed off again. I gave him a look that could melt Roxane's ice cold heart, telling him to finish! "But Harry intercepted the letter! SO its okay, but she still is asking for you. And won't speak to anyone else." I sat back in my chair, trying to imagine how I will even begin to handle this. "Mary? Are you alright? Are you done with that?" I look up to him now and sneer.

"Take it!" I shove it toward him. "How am I supposed to do that? How am I supposed to get to her, or even pass off as being a princess anymore? I don't have the clothes!" he shrugged! SHRUGGED? He is my dearest and closest friend and I love him to death...but he _shrugged_!


	3. Rosalee Whithers

1ROSALEEWHITHERS. I sit in my makeshift tent in the middle of the Knockbridge Wood. All the game in this wood have disappeared and I am very hungry. Not to mention, I have no where to go. There is rain leaking through my leafy cover and my long brown is tangled in the wind. I am a warrior with no one to fight. No one even knows I exist. You don't even know who I am.

I have no happy story. I am no creature, or wizard, or princess set astray. I am just a girl with a sword and an empty heart. My story was never told. The Hans Christian Anderson would have nothing of it. And the Grimm Brothers would not tell it, perhaps because they were so much a part of it themselves. But it still is not fair. I am the daughter of a story. The daughter of the baby that Rumpelstiltskin never got to keep. I am over looked in Grimm. And because I have no story, I will never be believed, and because I will never be believed, I am doomed to spend the rest of eternity sitting under a roof of leaky leaves, with no food, or company to share my misery.

Here, I will tell you my story. It will not be enough, but at least you will know I exist. My name is Rosalee Whithers. My father never wanted me. I was left at the foot of a washed up knight. His name was Sir Durk Whithers. Charming, huh? He had a pitiful little story that everyone knew but no one told. He slain a dragon and saved a maiden. Unfortunately the maiden was wanted for murder by apple in six different kingdoms. So his accomplishment went unappreciated. Durk gave a me a wooden sword when I was six and told me to kill the neighbors dog. I took him for his word and wacked the poor thing to death. He saw this and laughed and laughed until he came to the conclusion that I was a hunter, a fighter. He would arm me with arrows and daggers, swords and darts. I was bringing dinner home for him every night for many years.

Then one day as I sat in Starsmiths, drinking hard, black sludge, I saw sitting next to me a King among Kings. A man that everyone in Grimm longs to meet. He was my ticket out of this godforsaken world. It was Jacob Grimm. He sat drinking a small espresso, small golden spectacles perched on the end of his round nose. He was biting on the end of a fountain pen when he looked up at me and caught me staring at him. I didn't mean to stare, but I couldn't help myself. When he looked at me I quickly looked away and tried to fix my curly mess of hair. I readjusted my scarf wrapped around my head. I had just come back from a hunt and I was a total wreck of a girl. If you could even call me a girl. 19 years old and never worn a dress. Only rough, thick trousers that held all my gear. I had on a tight vest that I have had since I was twelve. But I knew that I was not an appealing person. No where near the beauty of Snow White or Briar Rose. I have seen those woman, and I am nothing but a drab dog compared to them. Even Durk says so.

And all of this made it so much more surprising when Jacob Grimm, THE Jacob Grimm, rose from his stool and asked the seat next to me was taken. I just grunted a small, high pitched "m'mm". He sat down next to me and stared at me for a moment. I dared not look at him back. He leaned forward and smiled at me. His little mustache twitched when he smiled.

"Well, what is your name, my fair lady." I laughed a little. Did he just call me a fair lady?

"Rosalee...sir."

"Oh, no. Not sir. I'm Jacob. It is a lovely pleasure meeting you my dear Rosalee," he said, so sweetly. He took my hand and kissed the tops of my fingers. I could feel my face growing hot. "Do you know who I am? What I am?" I just nodded.

"A Tale Man. Right?" I started to settle. I looked up at him. "You're one of the Grimm Brothers right?" He nodded and smiled.

"Tell me, Rosalee. Do you have a story to tell?"

"Well, I don't know really. I don't think so. I would love to..."

"Oh, well. That's no good is it?" I didn't know what to say. "Everyone has a story, Rosie. Everyone. Why don't we figure out yours." He let go of my hand and he stood me up. He looked at me and I just studied his face. I feel like a piece of game. A deer knowing that it is about to be shot. An arrow right through the heart. "Come on, then. Lets figure you out." He picked up the paper he was writing on and bowed a little to let me out the door first. My cart was sitting right outside. The was very large wolf sprawled out over the back of my cart. I started to climb up on it. My heavy boots stomping loudly on the cobblestone road. Jacob stopped and stared at my cart. I think he was taken by surprise. He looked cautiously at the wolf's head, almost like he was expecting it to jump back to life. He clutched hold of his books and pads.

"Jacob? Um...Mr. Grimm? Is everything okay?" I asked. I took hold of the reins and clicked to my horse, Thiago.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. So you are a tough woman aren't you?" he said as he climbed up next to me.

"Yes, I suppose so. I mean, I was raised by a tough man. It's all I ever really knew." I shook the reins and we headed off to meet up with Jacob's brother, Wilhelm. We trotted down the road towards the Fox Eye Inn, that's where they stay every time the visit Grimm.

"You're a hunter?" Jacob asked.

"Yes sir, that I am. And I have the scars to show for it." I laughed a little. I was nervous. He smiled at me. He had a nice smile.

"You are too beautiful to be a hunter. You look so worn, but your eyes...you eyes are enchanting." He looked serene and dreamlike. I gave him sideways glances while I was driving, half wondering if that branch I ran him into a while back caused a concussion or something.

"What? Are you daft?" I laughed. But he didn't look like he was joking. I took my eyes off the road and looked back at him. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"Oh, yes. Very much. And I would like to tell your story!" I couldn't breathe! This was my chance. This is fate!


	4. Bella and Michael

ROEBUCK. She is my sister Bella, and I am her brother Michael Roebuck. My sister is now the queen of the Cardinal provinces. We are a Grimm story, but we are very content with our lives here. Our story was a rough and hard one. Our lives, pitiful and terrifying. But we made it through to our happily ever after.

When we were just children our mother had died and we gained a step-mother. She was a horrible woman. She beat us and starved us. She treated her disgusting daughter like royalty and gave more respect to her mangy mutt that to us. Bella was so young and I was only two year older than her at the age of seven. My sister had bruises and broken bones, and I could hear her sobbing for Mother every night. I was the man of the family, and I had a decision to make. We ran away from home, of course. I mean, what would you have done? We slept in trees and in tiny caves. We were managing alright. Well, as best we could.

Then Bella started to feel strangely. We were being followed, that's what she said. And every time I went to take a sip of water she said the water spoke to her and said that I would be turned into a wild beast if I drank it. But I grew so deathly thirsty I had to drink something! I took a single sip and the moment the first drop of water touched my lips my body surged and cringed as I transformed into a tiny deer.

Our step-mother had been following us. And as fate would have it, she was witch, and not just the bitchy kind of witch, a witch. We narrowly escaped her and found refuge in a small cottage in the deep wood.

Bella took care of me, and I looked out for her. The years went by and I lived as a buck and she grew into a beautiful maiden. But when hunting season came around one year, I was so compelled by the chase I carelessly lead the King and his hunter to our small cottage. He walked through our door and laid eyes upon my beautiful sister and took her home to be his wife. She took me with her.

We were happy, finally happy. I would skip in play the gardens and she lived in a loving marriage. Before too long, Bella had a baby boy, Angelo. He was gorgeous and precious. But our ste-mother hear of our prosperity and happiness and envy crawled over her. Her and her daughter came to our home and as my sister took her bath, they burned her alive and she suffocated on the smoke. They replaced her with Step-mother's ugly daughter. And while Erica lay in Bella's bed, Bella's ghost walked serenely into Angelo's nursery where she would feed him and stroke me without a word. No one knew she was dead. But the nurse looked suspiciously upon her night after night. Finally, one night as she fed the baby she spoke. "How fares my child, how fares my roe? Twice shall I come and never more." The nurse hurried to tell the king. The next night they both watched in astonishment as Bella fed the baby without acknowledging anyone. "Once shall I come and never more." The next night as she was about to leave forever, the king stopped her and she came back, full bodied and bright smiled. She sobbed into the king's shoulder. They discovered the Witch and her daughter. The daughter was sent to the wood to be torn apart by wild beasts and our Step-mother was burned alive in a bath of fire. And as her ashes fell to the floor her spell was broken and I regained human form!

It's been five years since then, and never has our family seen such happiness. Angelo is five now and runs around the back gardens with a pet pig, and skips and jumps about. The King has been away and Bella and I sit and watch Angelo grow.

But lately, Bella has been worried. She says she is hearing voices. Voices that are telling her terrible things. Things that will happen to her baby boy. I hear her screaming at night and it pains me because she will not speak to me of such things. My baby sister is in a horrible state and I cannot do anything about it.

"Dear brother," she said to me one day, while we drank our tea on the back terrace. "I am not feeling well. My stomach turns and my full skull aches. I think I should lie down."

"Are you hearing things again? What are they saying?" I asked urgently.

"No! No, Michael! I hear no voices!" She says angrily.

"What have I done wrong? What have I done to upset you? You tell me nothing anymore. I am a stranger to you and you know it! Have you been doing this purposely? Do you wish me leave you? Because you know I never will!"

"I know dear brother. I am sorry. I simply am overwhelmed. Peasants have been knocking down our doors. They demand food of me, but I can only give so much bread. We are even low on provisions here. It seems that all the game have run from the forest. Everything has run away." She leans back in her chair and puts her hand over her eyes.

"Everything will be fine, Bella. Don't worry about a thing. And you do not have to be sorry to me. I just want to help you. You really must tell me why the voices pain you so!" I lean over the table and grab her hands. She clenches mine and stares at me. Her fiery red hair blew gently across her face as a small breeze caught her face. Suddenly her ears perked up and she became very alert. She choked back her breath and I knew she could hear them. They still haunted her.

"What are they saying, Bella!? What is it?" She shut her eyes and seized her chest.

"Oh she is so angry! Angry at us Michael! Angry at Phillip. Oh dear husband, please return home to me before any harm can come to you! Erica, she...she is not gone. And she is vengeful." She opened her eyes and stared a hole straight through me. She knew what I did not. She knew that Erica was not dead. There were no beasts to kill her. She became strong and envious. And what makes it even better! We killed her mother. She always was looking for someone to blame. "Get Angelo! Quickly! We must get out of here! It's not safe."


	5. Oh Mary

**A/N: hey everyone. Go check out my Harry Potter fic- See No Evil!  
This chapter goes back to Mary's point of view. I will try to tell before each chapter who we are talking about now since I keep changing.**

Thanks! please Review. I would love to hear ideas, or thoughts.

Truly  
Sue

* * *

OHMARY. So here I find myself at the castle gates, Hans right behind me pushing me along. All of a sudden the weather has changed. It is no longer light and blue-skyed, but dark clouds have invaded and the sun has been stolen away. There is a cold wind chilling my bones and I feel small drops of water knocking against my face.

"No, I don't need to do this! I can write a simple letter! Mother will understand!" I tried desperately to rip myself loose of Hans's grip, but I could not.

"You must! If you don't your mother will come here and Roxane will kill everyone! Nothing is ever easy Mary. Now you need to fight for your mother's sake." Damn, he's persuasive. We push through the gates and I walk along toward the great oak doors.

I go to grab the handle when I notice that I am alone. I turn around and Hans is stand at the gate, a million miles away from me, smiling. Waving. And Smiling. "Good Luck!" he shouts to me. I whimper a little and creep the door.

I am stopped my a large guard in black armor. "You may not pa...Oh, hello there Mary. How are you today?" The guard asks.

"Oh, I am just (gulp) fine Carl. And yourself?" I know he can see right through my fasle happiness. Carl is very insightful.

"I'm alright. Trying to get my kid some braces but my insurance doesn't cover that. Are you sure your doing alright? You look a little shaky to me..."

"Yes, yes. I'm fine Carl. I just need to go talk to Roxane about something." My voice became very high and pitchy all of a sudden. Carl looked at me skeptically.

"Okay then. Go right ahead," he said apprehensively. "Have a good day, Mary."

"Thank you Carl," I squeak. "You too!" I hurry passed him and scurry along the long corridors praying I don't run into anyone else, knock on wood. Unfortunately all the walls are stone and my prayer is not sealed. For as I turn the next corridor I run into to none other than Prince Freddy himself. He has his nose buried in a book. His long blonde hair is plaited down his back. And I ran into him. Like full on ramming here. I sent his book flying and landed straight on top of him. I was frozen for a moment in pure shock. I stayed very still on his chest. Maybe he won't notice me. He looked slightly surprised as well.

"Oh, hello then." He said merrily as if I weren't sprawled on top of him.

"Hi...I mean. You highness I am so sorry." I scrambled off of him. "I did not mean to.."

"No, no. It is quite alright. It happens all the time. People hurrying through the halls and all these twists and turns. People get run over all the time!" I must of looked panicked still because he tagged, "I'm fine, I swear."

"My deepest apologies, sire." I did a small curtsy and tried to pass him. But no such luck.

"Do I know you dear?" I shook my head frantically. Of course he knew me. We attended the all the same balls and charities and functions when we were younger. But is quite a dimwit at times and could not place my face. "What is your name?"

"Mary, sir." I kept my head down so that he could not see my eyes. "I am your goose girl, sir."

"Ah, of course! That would be it, I see you every morning as you comb your hair!" Alright, that creeped me out a little bit, but I had to move on.

"It was an honor meeting you sir, but I have duties I must attend to. I apologize again sir!" I began hurrying back down the hall.

"But, Mary, wait for one..." he called after me.

"Have a wonderful day sir!" I turned a corner and could no longer hear him. Oh how I had longed for him even since I was child. No I cannot say that I love him, but goodness, his eyes are enchanting! But he is not worth risking life and limb for. Sorry. However, my mother is.

I arrived outside Roxane's chamber. I could hear her screaming at someone inside. I knocked cautiously on the door.

"WHAT?" She sounded irritated, but what else is new. How the hell can Freddy live with her, let alone sleep with her?

"Your highness, it's Mary."

"WHO?" Yeah right, who. She knows exactly who it was!

"Mary, _your goose girl_!" I could almost hear her roll her eyes.

"Of course, come in, come in. You! You get out of here!" The royal tailor quickly left with much relief. He thanked me as we passed. I smiled at him. "What do you want?" she said harshly.

"We have a bit of a situation!" I said, hands on my hips. I would not back down this time.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic! What is it?" she said, as she sat down at her vanity.

"Well, it my..."

"AHH, I broke a nail!" And I'm dramatic? She sucked on her finger and waved for me to continue.

"My mother is sick," I said. She didn't seem to be paying attention. Her dark red-black hair covered half of her face. She was wearing on my dresses, the long red one with black hemming. It was beautiful silk.

"Yeah, and?"

"AND she's asking for me. And if I don't come soon _she _will come _here_! Get the picture?" She let go of her finger and looked up at me with mild shock.

"Well then, you will just have to write her and tell that you cannot be bothered! Because you are not going anywhere!" I knew this was going to happen. But I was prepared. I slid my shit off my shoulder and showed her the Royal birth mark. It was in the shape of a four point star. Her eyes widened.

"I am fully prepared to march right up to the king and show him this! He would automatically know that you are a fake!" I smirked.

"I will just have you killed, right here, right now! What a foolish plan! Reginald!" she called to her guard.

"Oh, no its not!" I said, sliding my shirt back up.

"If it is not, then why have you not tried this silly scheme already?"

"Because now, if you kill me, my mother will keep sending for me. Yes you can send a letter back say that you will not come, but you would need my seal. And only I know where it is. You do not know what it looks like and you could never replicate it! She would know it was not me who sent the letter! You would put yourself into your own death trap!" I stood back and watch as her face fell blank. She turned away from me and tapped at her chin.

She turned again and spoke very smoothly to me.

"You can go, I will even give you clothes. But one of my men will go with you and you will return and be our goose girl once again. And there, all is well."

"No! I will not be your goose girl. I will keep your secret and you can continue to be queen, but I will go to live my own life. You will no longer own me!" We were face to face now. I could feel her hot breath on my skin. She was angry, her lips were curling and she bore her black eyes into me.

"Fine, you will have a life, but I must always be able to reach you! Do you hear?" I nodded.

"You have to swear by heaven above you that you will keep your word!" I said

"No," she said. I furrowed my brow. "We will sign a soul binding contract." She pulled out a sheath of paper. Seemingly ordinary paper. It didn't look like there was anything on it, but she laid it before me and handing me a fountain pen. I studied her face as I took the pen from her. I held my breath and wen to sign.

"There is no ink in this pen!" She smiled at me.

"Then use your blood." I shook my head. "It is the only way I will agree. Think of your mother, Mary." I took a long slow breath and closed my eyes as I brought the pen's tip to my palm. I dug into my skin till I did bleed. The pen took up my blood and I signed my name. She laughed to herself.

"Now you!" I wiped the pen on my skirt and held my hand tightly closed. She stopped laughing and looked at me.

"It is the only way I will agree." I slid my shirt of my shoulder. I glanced at the mark and took the pen. She jabbed her palm without a flinch and signed her name. Her lips were pursed and she snarled at me.

"Go! There is a trunk of your gowns there that I will never wear. Too froofroo for my taste. Take those. Reginald!" She called out. "And Reginald here, he will escort you to Aidensburg. Make sure she gets there safely!" she addressed him. "He is yours."

I made my way towards the door. "Thank you...your highness." I turned, but Reginald was not after me. I turned back. "Grab the trunk and come with me!" I said. He jumped a little bit. "What kind of men are you hiring?" She whispered something to him and then he picked up my trunk with ease and followed me out to the cottage.

Hans was waiting for me there.

"What he he doing here?" he asked.

"He is here to escort us! Roxane's conditions. Reginald meet my friend Hans Goldrock." Reginald put down the trunk and walked towards Hans.

"Hey H.G. How've you been?" He asked timidly.

"Good, Regg. Just fine."

"You know each other?" I asked surprised. They both looked grimly at me.

"Yeah, he's my brother," they both said at the same time. My got wide and my heart stopped.

"Oh, wow. Hans can I speak to you for a moment? Inside?" I pushed him through the door. "You didn't tell me your brother worked for Roxane!!" He shrugged.

"I didn't know where he was!"

"This is not good, Hans. I think that he's a part of a plan Roxane has worked out!"

"Yeah, I don't doubt it. He can't really think on his own. Never was the smart one." he said so casually and took a sip from one of my mugs. I was freaking out and he was drinking hot coco.

"Well, you're coming with us." I said, giving him a shove.

"What? I had plans! I had..."

"I don't care if you had a date with Cinderella! You're coming with me and Reggi! You know him and you can figure out how to give him the slip!"

"I can't do that! He's my brother! He means a lot to me and that would hurt his feelings." I just looked at him with amazement. "I mean, you mean a lot to me too! I mean, your...your like, like a sister t-to me!" he stammered. I glared at him, with that girl glare. You know what I'm talking about. He sighed. "When do we leave"

"That's my boy! And we are out of here at midnight. No one can see us!"

"Midnight!? That's when I sleep! Ugh! The things I do for you!" I laughed and began to pack food.

That night, crickets sang and fireflies lit the road as we all packed onto horses. Hans stole mine and his from a near by farm. _Reggi had his own_!

I said goodbye to Falada and kissed and Conrad on the head as he slept. He would be angry the next morning. And we set out into the dangerous would. Me in still in my rags, Hans falling asleep, and a halfwit henchmen. I was doomed!


	6. Tale Men

**A/N: **Please REVIEW! I cannot keep publishing if I do not know what you think! I am always open to ideas! Tell me what you want to happen!!!

Truly  
Sue

* * *

TALE.MEN"Tale Men" are not what I thought. You know, I always believed them to be kind and insightful and always were asking questions. When I imagined my story-telling, it was not like this. 

Jacob takes me up to his room on the fourth floor. They have the Fairy Tale suit. As we walk down the long hall, in silence, I see a woman leaving a room at the end of the hall. She fixes her skirt and readjusts her bosoms. She has smeared lip stick and her hair looks like she was caught in a sand storm. As she passes us she gives us a somewhat embarrassed smile. Jacob nods. I am afraid to make eye contact. I turned around to watch her leave and the second she walks into the stairwell I see her pick a wedgie. I laughed to myself.

"Here we are!" Jacob says and pulls out a key and begins to open the lock. It was the same door that that little whorish looking woman came out of. My mouth gaped open a little but as Jacob pulled me inside. "Will! Will! I have someone here to meet you. Her name is Rosie Whithers. You will never guess what she is!"

"A werewolf?" I heard a man laugh from another room.

"No! Not quite. But I'm sure she could kill one," Jacob said as the other man entered the room. Wilhelm Grimm; the second half of the dynamic duo that everyone in Grimm dies to meet walks into the room in nothing but a towel. He is smiling and I am blushing. He has longer hair than Jacobs. Its lighter too. He doesn't where glasses. He has the same charming smile, but his face dropped when he saw me.

"Woah! Woah! Jake what are you bringing home?" Jacob took a double take at his brother and pushed him just inside the door to the next room. I should have expected that. I am not princess. I had blood and dirt all over me. I felt like I was popping out of my vest and my pants grabbed tight around my ass but became baggy. Not to mention that I must have tracked mud into their room. My boots were caked with mud and leaves and sticks and traces of gremlin droppings. I moved closer to the closed door that the Brothers were behind.

"Will! I cannot believe you just said that in front of her, a client!" Client? I was a client? So, he didn't really think I was beautiful.

"Jake, come on. She's no princess! I mean she looks like she could kill the both of us. She's not the kind of publicity that we are looking for!"

"She is beautiful! What are you talking about?" I gasped and I was sure they heard me. I covered my mouth. He wasn't lying. "Yeah, so she's a little dirty, but we can fix that! I mean, we can clean her up and give her a good story! You should have seen the way she looked at me when I first saw her. So full of hope. Life!"

"P-fft!" Will scoffed. "You...you, my brother. You have issues or something! Stop looking at me like that! Arg! Alright, alright. Let me get dressed and we can interview her!"

"Yes! Thank you! Thank you, Will! You won't regret this!" Jacob cheered. I smiled to myself and cheered a little. I heard him grab the door handle and I darted back to the other side of the room. I came out of the door very quietly and I looked at him, trying not to show that I heard it all. "I'm sorry about Will. He really isn't all that bad."

"Oh, no. It's alright. D-don't worry about me." I took my hands behind me and wrung them tight.

"Here, won't you sit down." He patted a spot right next to him. There was tea on the table and as I sat he passed me a cup. I took a sip and just then Will cam back into the room in a flowing white tunic and brown trousers.

"Alright! Let's do this." He took the cup of tea right out of Jacob's hands. He sat down. "So, what's your name? Rosie?"

"Rosalee Whithers," I said. "Sir."

"Rosalee." He nodded. "That's nice. Very beautiful. So, what's your story? What have you done? Endured? Who do you love?" He picked up a pad of paper and scribbled something.

"Well, I was adopted..." I said.

"Oh that's perfect!" Jacob said, leaning forward. "Wicked step-mother? Did she beat you, make you her maid?" I shook my head.

"No, I was adopted by a former knight. Sir Durk Whithers...he taught me how to fight and to hunt..."

"Oh," said Will, scratching something off of his notes. "Well, have you ever been in love?" Jacob looked at me intensely. I looked at Will, my tea in my lap.

"No," I said and I looked to Jacob. "No one has ever thought much of me." I looked him in the eyes and we both stayed there for a moment. Gazing at each other. What was he thinking? I knew that I was thinking that he was the only man ever to call me beautiful. Will coughed obnoxiously and knocked us out of our trance. Jacob shook his head.

"Well, have you uh...ever um...slain a beast or defeated a power of evil? Or something along those lines..." He was looking at his notes. I looked from one brother to the other.

"No, not really. I just...Well there was that one...no. Never mind. No, I have never done anything like that." Will rolled his eyes.

"Well, then what are we supposed to do with you!?" he stood. "You have nothing to offer!"

"Will!" Jacob hissed.

"Nothing! Well, except for maybe a nice rack! That's about it." I was shocked. I looked down and my bosoms and covered them quickly, crossing my arms.

"I'm sorry! I am so sorry for wasting your time!" I stood and headed toward the door.

"No! No Rosie, wait! Don't go!" Jacob yelled after me.

"My name is Rosalee. I thank you for you time!" I slammed the door.

"Wilhelm! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" He screamed! I was half way down the hall and the door opened at the end of the hallway. I closed my eyes tight and wished he would go away. I ran now, darting for the stairs. He tried to keep up with me as I sprinted down the spiral case.

"Rosalee please! Please stop! I am not my brother! I want to hear your story!" I ignored him. "Please come back. You never have to see Will again if you don't want! Please!" I was almost to the ground floor when I hear a loud clap!

Jacob had jumped over the side railing and landing at the foot of the stairs, sprawled across the floor. I stood horrified for a moment then hurried to his side. "What are you doing?" I asked holding his head in my lap.

He smiled looking up at me. "I couldn't let you leave forever without seeing those eyes at least one last time." I chuckled.

"So you would break a leg to see my eyes?" I laughed. "That's ridicules. I am no beauty, sir!"

"Of course you are. If you were no beauty I would not have risked my legs jumping for you!" He laughed a little but my faced dropped.

"Jacob, I have no story. Even your brother..." He put a finger to my lips.

"My brother knows nothing of a truly gorgeous woman," he said so softly. My cheeks were growing hot again. He leaned in toward me. "And if you want a story," he brushed a curl from my face. "Then, my dear, you shall have one." I smiled and could not stop smiling as he kissed me in the middle of the lobby. His hand came to my cheek as he pulled away. I looked him in the eye.

"I'm going home, Jacob," I said, smiling. "And I will see you tomorrow and the day's new light." I stood.

"Where, my dear Rosalee?" he asked, still sitting on the floor. He hand my hand by the tips of my fingers.

"Rosie," I said. "And you will know where." I said as I leaned down to him and laid my lips on his cheek. I walked away, leaving him smiling and warm.


	7. We Are Leaving NOW

WE.ARE.LEAVING.NOW."Quickly, quickly Michael!" Bella screamed at me. I ran through the gardens, racing towards Angelo. Bella darted inside, screaming orders and demands at maids and servants.

"Go prepare two horses! NOW! Maria, quickly run upstairs and please grab Angelo's blankets and wrap them tight! We are leaving now. Carol! Prepare provisions and package them as fast as you can. Michael, Angelo and I are leaving."

I ran to Bella. Her hair was strewn all over her face and her eyes were welling to the top. "Angelo refuses me. He will not listen." She grunted, frustrated.

"Angelo!" she screeched as she lept over bushes and shrubs. Seizing his wrists the moment she reached him, she said, "we are leaving now!"

"But Mama, I don't..."

"We are not safe here, sweetheart! We are leaving NOW!" she drug him away from the garden, and through the house.

"But, Mama, my pig," he pleaded. She turned to him abruptly.

"LEAVE IT!" Bella hoisted him to her hip and held him there as she dashed through the hallways and made it out down the front steps, where I was waiting with two horses. I attempted to help her mount but she stepped into the stirrup and as if by magic, flung her leg over the saddle with out effort. The reins were firmly in her grip and Bella held Angelo close to her bosom. And they sped off ahead of me.

Having very little to no idea of where we were headed at all, I followed Bella, close behind, much like a lost pup. "Bella," I called. "Where are we going?" The darting forest held no response for me. All I could hear were Angelo's pathetic cries for his pig.

"Listen to me," Bella said sharply. "We need to find daddy okay? Back at home...it's not safe there."

How could she expect the young boy to even begin to understand. Angelo just kept of wailing and moaning into the sky.

"To be honest, Bella, I'm not exactly sure of what is happening either!" I tried to carry my voice over the roar of passing trees. She still ignored me and did her best to disregard her son's pleas. She just took us further and further into the forest, almost as if she wasn't even sure of where she was headed. The horses sputtered and grunted.

Scanning the racing scenery, I tried to figure out where she was leading us. To be quite honest, I don't think even she had thought the whole thing through yet! She had just sprung from her tea, as if a rocket had set off in her chair. And the next thing any of us knew she was screaming and yelling at everyone that we were leaving, NOW! Her hair wasn't even tied up. Bella never rides with out her hair tied up, but now it was tangling itself with the wind and leaves. Her skirt ripped with every passing branch and I could see her feet visibly swelling from riding without shoes (We had been sitting on the terrace and of course she had no shoes on).

I was ready to slow her down and lead her towards some small village or something when I finally recognized exactly where we were! I spotted this monestrous tree with a gaping hole at the bottom. It's trunk was knotted and twisted and all of its branches leaned to the right, stretching and reaching towards the heavens. This tree was right near that small cottage that we used to live in. Right around the corner I could see the low thatched roof of the tiny stone cottage. The arched door was overrun with ivy and the widows were practically boarded shut with rust at the hinges of the shutters. There were two small windows with once green shutters. There was a small heart shaped cut out in the center of the door. Bella slowed to a stop and climbed off her horse, then picked up a now quieted Angelo, and brought him to the ground. I stayed on my horse and studied the old house's facade. So different from what I remember. Perhaps it is because I am not viewing it as a human rather than a small four legged creature. But I remember thinking the cottage much grander than it seems now. Maybe it was because I saw it so safe then. Now, now I just see it as a poorly crafted box that looks like it might collapse if even the smallest breeze kissed its side.

But almost without a second thought, Bella walked towards the door. Unhesitatingly, she extended her fingertips towards the door handle. The curved iron handle was course and its polish diminishing to nothing but a dull glint in the sun. It looked as if it had been sanded down to a pulp of the lock to safety it once was.

Bella struggled to open it. Tension grew up into her finger nails, until she applied both hands and the strength of her full body against the door to budge it from its doorframe.

"Are you finally going to explain to us what happened?" I asked, following her over the threshold. She filled her body with strong, musky air and turned to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy and Angelo looked scared. Her hands climbed to her hips and she studied my face.

"Erica...Remember her?" I nodded. "She's not dead. She is not dead and she's after us. She said she can see Phillip and...and she hates...I am so afraid Michael." tears slipped down her ruddy face. I pulled her into me and she weeped into my shoulder.

"What is wrong? What is wrong, Mama?" Angelo asked, worry cast across his face. He tugged at her torn skirt. Bella pulled from me and knelt down to him and wrapped her arms tightly about his frail body. She didn't speak, just held him safely against her breast.

"Do you know where Phillip is?" I asked her.

"Yes," she mouthed. "He was visiting sick sister in Aidensburg. He must have only just gotten there."

"We are already so far from home...Are we going to see Daddy?" Angelo asked, still buried in his mothers shoulder.

"Yes. Yes dearheart, we are. But we are so far from home." Bella pulled him at arms length from her and studied his face.

"Do you think we would be safe if we slept here for the night?" I asked, hopefully. Angelo's small nose sniffed up, and he nodded.

"Please...I don't want to get back on the horse yet. Look, there are already beds here!" he said.

Bella nodded and brought a hand to her eyes and tried to smudge away the tears.


	8. Gremlins

Thank for reading. If you would be so kind as to check out some of my other stuff, I would be greatly honored!

Truly  
Sue

* * *

GREMLINS.As the morning sun broke the sky, my head began to droop painfully from m neck. I was still gripping the reins, but so lightly that a slight breeze might blow it from my soft fingers.

"Mary!" Hans yelled into my ear. Shock jolted through me.

"What?" I said through a fearful breath. He was chuckling into his hand. "Ohh-" I moaned. "I let you sleep!"

"Well, it's not that comfortable!" he said between bursts of hilarity. "Trust me." Like he was doing me a favor.

I could see small, shattered pieces of sky through the spaces of the tree tops. Purple was melting into orange in thick streaks across morning sunlight. Crisp, morning air chilled my nose and shocked my lungs.

Reggi hummed happily to himself, trotting many paces in front of us. I studied the back of his thick skull. He had a long, fat scar at the end of his hair line, like he was sliced violently along his neck years ago. His shoulders sat far apart, broad and strong. There was wide broadsword strapped to the back of his leather vest. It laid flat against his back in its sheath. Under his heavy, wide belt, little strips of leather made a skirt like bottom to his tunic over his course, black trousers. Strappy boots of animal pelts and leathers rose over his boastfully large calves, to his knee.

"So when do you think we should ditch the friendly oaf?" I asked Hans.

"Will you not call him that?" he pleaded.

"Call him what?"

"Oaf or thick head or dunce...or any of those other things you have been calling him all night!" Hans's eyebrows were raised to that sympathetic angle.

"Oh, come on!" I said. "He isn't any kind of genius! Or that kind at all, as a matter of fact!" I couldn't believe this! He was standing up for the goon of a brother who killed people for a living!

"He is not stupid! And he very sweet! He hasn't done anything all night!" Hans was becoming more and more strident.

"Oh, because knocking you off your horse was so nice of him! And taking my share of food...that was an of a saint!" I preached. "Face it! Your big brother is nothing but an evil killing machine!"

"Actually, he's my little brother," he said feebly. My eyes widened and I could feel little giggles rising like tiny bubbles in my throat.

"What?" I asked softly, stifling my laughter.

"I'm Reggi's big brother..." he said again. I couldn't hold it in any longer! I burst out into a laughing fit! I was absolutely tickled pink. "Shut up! Sure, Reggi got the brawn...but I got the brains!" he stated. "And the looks!" he tagged on the end. This only dug harder into my side and my loud, rowdy laugh became much more of a silent, funny wheeze. "Shut up, Mary," he demanded.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry," I said in between my gasps for air. "I'm sorry, Hans!" I took a deep breath in through my nose. And as I let out my breath through my mouth, my lips began to quiver and "HA"ed one more time.

"Mary!"

"I know. I know. I'm sorry. I'm done now!"

"Thank you."

"What are you guys talking about, back there?" Reggi asked, shifting his weight to look at us.

"Apples," Hans blurted out. I just stared at him.

"You have the brains?" I asked, an eyebrow cocked up high.

"Oh, I love apples!" Reggi said, seriously. "The red ones are my favorites." He slowly turned back around and I continued to stare at the back of his head.

"Okay, maybe you do have the brains," I said. "How much younger than you is he?" I asked.

"Three years. My parents didn't like each other that much," Hans said plainly.

"Wow..." I trailed off. "But still, we have to get rid of him!" I persisted.

"But...I'm his big brother, I shouldn't abandon him! What will he think?" He said so pathetically.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He has gotten on for years without you. And besides, I doubt that _you_ provide much security for him," I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Nothing. Just that...well. Look at him, Hans! I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself. And besides, you aren't exactly the epitome of bravery or anything." I felt very much, like I was stating the obvious. I mean, Hans just was a little bit of a scaredy cat.

"I am plenty brave!"I glanced at him sideways and made a little grunt of agreement. He didn't seem convinced. "Well, don't you remember that one day, while we were in Starsmiths, and those two bandits come in and rob the place. I jumped right in front of you to protect you. We were sitting right near the door, too. I practically saved you life!" he retold this story in from some sort of twisted point of view.

"Well, that's just strange, because I remember those two bandits, and us near the door. But you jumped in front of me? I thought you stood to run and tripped over your own chair, running into the table, knocking it over and falling right on top of my chest. I clearly remembering not being able to breathe." I giggled.

"You couldn't breathe because you were too scared!" he said, only trying to convince himself.

"Oh, I see." I said. "Oh, Holy Glass Slipper! What's that!" I said pointing behind him.

"What? What is it? Where?" he jumped.

"Brave? M'hm." I laughed.

"Oh, I hate you! I should just go home right now!" He scrunched up his face, his lips almost touching his nose.

"I'm sorry! Please. I need you!" I smiled kindly at him. And I wasn't lying either.

"Pfft," he scoffed.

"No, really. You are my dearest friend., Hans. And I would never dream of doing this without you." I could see him blushing.

"Fine, fine," he breathed.

I smiled to myself. Then I heard something strange. "What was that?"

"You're not funny, Mary."

"I'm not trying to be." I said. "It was like a strange rustle. Footsteps maybe. Crunching leaves."

"It was probably nothing," he assured me.

"What if it was gremlins?" I suggested.

"Gremlins are a myth!" He said.

"Myth my left eye. I think that they have been stealing geese from me. I believe they are out there."

"Ever seen one?"

"No."

"I rest my case." he said it so definitely, but I was not convinced. I looked out into the wood.

"See, there it is again." I tried to stare deeper into the dark.

"Marry, you're being silly. There is nothing to...AHH!" he screamed. I snapped my head back around and Hans was not longer next to me.

"What was that?" Reggi turned around.

"Hans is gone!" I exclaimed.

"He probably went to the little boys room," Reggie brushed it off.

"No! I don't think so!" I said. He just turned back around. Then I felt something wrap itself around my ankle, and before I could bend to see what it was, I was falling towards the ground. "AHH!" I screamed. I spindly, little hand with nails like knives, slapped over my mouth. I was being drug across the dirt into near the ear by shrubs. As I came to a rest, I found Hans at my side. A little green, leathery creature was tying his hands together.

"Okay, so maybe you're not so silly." I nodded, angrily at him, the grimy fingers still spread over my mouth. I opened my mouth and bite down hard on the hand and a ugly cry emerged from behind me. I quickly got to my feet to face my gremlin captor.

It had a head the shape of a rotten potato, and very close in color. It skin looked like raw leather with brown moles scattered on it. It's ears passed over its head and came to floppy points where dark black hairs were sprouting. It's crooked, hooked nose was small compared to its wide, blood shot eyes, the size of apples and pupils the size of musket pellets. He was wearing a filthy vest, tied at the center with, what looked like deer veins. And on its bottom half was nothing but a pathetic loincloth.

I reached my hand down and picked up the thing by its skull. It brought its bleeding little hand out of its mouth and slashed at my forearm with its dirty, yellow nails.

"OW!" I dropped him to the ground. He fumbled to his feet, which were crammed into soggy little leather shoes. "You little bugger!" And as he charged at me, I brought back my heavy boot and punted it clear through the bushes behind him. Then his little companion, the one tying up Hans, charged at me. I kicked him as well, and he went flying with a great painful yelp.

"You going to untie me now!" Hans yelled. I crouched next to him and untied his arms and feet. We ran back through the bushes to see Reggi, riding away, blissfully unaware of our absence.

"HEY! REGG! BACK HERE!" Hans bellowed. Reggi turned around with surprise and galloped back towards us. But he was not galloping fast enough for a full gremlin army was emerging from the brush and darting towards us.

"RUN!" I exclaimed, pushing Hans forward. We hurried away, towards Reggi and the horses who were hurrying towards us and an ugly hoard of green monsters, who were squealing monstrous little squeals in some wretched, sharp gremlin tongue.

We stretched towards the horses. And as we slung our legs onto the saddles I grabbed my bow and arrows from the side of my horse. I turned around on my saddle.

"What are you doing?" Hans called.

"Killing the damn things!" I shouted. I pulled back on the bow with a shaky hand let the arrow slip through my hand and hit the same damn thing that had scratched me, right in the head. He dropped down dead and I reloaded. I shot and shot till at least five of them were dead. Finally the little army started to realize that we were moving to fast and I had ammunition while they did not! They stopped following us after about ten minutes of running and chasing and shooting and dying. They gave up.

"I didn't know you knew archery!" Hans said as I turned back around.

"Oh, yea. I was basic training back home." I was short on breath. I hadn't exerted physical energy like that in a long time!

That night, Reggi, Hans and I all sat around a campfire and ate wild turkey that Reggi caught. We had sat there and watched as he caught it and killed it with his bare hands. Then he cooked it, with real flavor and style too. It was a real show.

"We will be in Aidens burg but tomorrow night," I whispered to Hans, as we lay against a log, staring at the stars. "We need to ditch him in tonight!" I said harshly.

"Tonight?" He asked. "As in within the next few hours?"

"Yeah. When he falls asleep we need to pick up and go!" I said plainly.

"But that's when I sleep!" Hans whined.

"We can't take him with us, Hans!"

"Why not?"

"Because! I think that Roxane told him to report back to her and...I don't know. But she has a plan. I did not like the look on her face." I sighed.

"Oh...Well, we can't just leave him right here!" Hans protested.

"Sure we can," I laughed.

"He knows how to get there, you know. We used to _live_ in Aidensburg, remember," he had a point.

"Oh yea."

"But I understand what you are saying. I guess you right," he admitted. "But how are we supposed to get rid of him."

"I don't know..." We both sat quietly in thought. A loud snore ruptured the silence. Reggi had fallen asleep face down in his food. And then there came a rustling in the dark. "I think I have an idea."

Within the next two hours Hans and I had lured out three gremlins from the wood and rode away from the camp, leaving Reggi at the wrath of the leather handed little monsters. I would be home, at my mother's side by that night. And without Reggi there, I would never have to return to Walt for as long as I lived!


End file.
